Mark XXV - Striker
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = None |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Hall of Armors Iron Legion |markno = Mark XXV |codename = Striker, Thumper |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Heavy Construction Suit |armorcolor = Black With Yellow Plates |height = 6 ft |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Removable Pneumatic Hammers |composition = Titanium Plating |capabilities = Intense Strength |specialfeats = Jackhammer Arms Advanced Donning System |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = None (First Version) |successor = Mark XXVI - Gamma* |preceded = Mark XXIV - Tank |followed = Mark XXVI - Gamma }} The Mark XXV (Mark 25), also known by its code-name as "Striker" or "Thumper", is a Heavy Construction Suit, and was one of several new Iron Man Armors created by Tony Stark as part of the Iron Legion. The armor was created sometime after the Battle of New York. It was featured in Iron Man 3, and made it's debut when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian and his Extremis enhanced soldiers. The suit earned it's name the "Striker", because of it's powerful jackhammer like hands that can pulverize concrete. It was built for helping in heavy construction and specializes in raw power. It can also withstand temperatures and electrical surges. It is the first suit to have a green colored Arc Reactor instead of the classic blue, a feature that is unique with the suit. Armor Design The armor has a black and gold color scheme. It's design is unique compared to the other armors. It has two jackhammer-like hands that are colored yellow, which makes it the most notable feature as well as the only part of the armor's design that features a yellow color. Apart from the jackhammer-like hands, it has a thin rectangular shaped Arc Reactor, with a glowing green color that represents it's energy type. This features also goes with it's eyes, having the same color. Armor Capabilities Intense Strength Using the armor's powerful Pneumatic Hammers, the Mark XXV is able to create intense power within it's Hammers to be able to crush hard objects or debris. Armor Features Pneumatic Hammers The Mark XXV has two Pneumatic Hammers, with one equipped on each arm. They are the suit's notable and main features. The Pneumatic Hammers are used to crush debris and objects and were designed specifically for construction. A single Pneumatic Hammer features immense power when used and has a similar functionality to that of a Jackhammer. Donning System The Mark XXV, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanics. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark XLII's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. Weaponry It is a suit with augmented strength designed for manipulating extremely heavy objects. Repulsors The Mark XXV has standard based Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark XXV has a thin vertical, rectangular-shaped Unibeam in its chest piece. Pneumatic Hammers Although not considered as a weapon, the Mark XXV has two powerful Pneumatic Hammers that can still be lethal when used. Both are colored with yellow plates, and have black-lined stripes on them which serves as a symbol for a Construction Warning. The Pneumatic Hammer's functionality is similar to the regular mechanism of a jackhammer. When activated, the hammers will retract and can be done repeatedly to destroy debris. The hammer's metal blade can expand to allow room for more crushing of debris. History Before Iron Man 3 'The Iron Legion and Creation' Sometime after the Battle of New York, Tony Stark, who was haunted by his near death experience from the event, suffered from post traumatic stress disorder and became obsessed with security. Because of this, Stark began working on the Iron Legion, and through its development, created several Iron Man Armors, which were the Mark's VIII-XXIV all with various designs and purposes. After the Mark XXIV / Tank's completion, Stark proceeded to working on his next armor, the all-new Mark XXV. Stark created the Mark XXV as a Construction Suit, designing it with two Pneumatic Hammer's attached to each arm. The armor specializes in augmenting strength from the power of its Pneumatic Hammer's and is capable of inflicting severe damage to structures and buildings. Tony also gave the name "Striker" to the suit, from the way the armor's hammers deliver a striking blow at it's targets. It was presumed that the armor was tested a number of times before it was fully functional and ready for combat. 'Completion and Storage' After completing the armor, Stark stored it in the Hall of Armors Chamber beneath his Malibu House, where all the other previous Iron Man Armors he completed were stored in as well. With Striker's completion, Stark proceeded to work on an improved version of the armor, creating it's successor, the Mark XXVI / Gamma. Iron Man 3 'Malibu Raid' When Tony's Malibu Mansion was raided, and later destroyed, the Mark XXV along with the rest of the Iron Legion were still stored safely within the Hall of Armors Chamber, as it was left undamaged during the attack. The chamber was still intact, completely sealed, and concealed from view. This was part of Stark's plan, in which the Iron Legion was to be used later after he uncovered the truth behind the Mandarin and A.I.M. 'Activation of the "House Party Protocol"' The Mark XXV was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the House Party Protocol issued by Tony. It then flew towards the Roxxon Oil Rig after together with the other 35 armors. When the Iron Legion arrived at the scene, the Mark XXV surrounded the area along with all the other suits. It then targeted and attacked the Extremis Soldiers in the rig after Tony gave JARVIS the order to "Target all Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice." The Mark XXV, controlled by JARVIS battled a lot of Soldiers together with the help of the other armors. It then appears to land on a platform as a pair of Soldiers run towards it. The armor then activates both it's Pneumatic Hammers and strikes the platform beneath it, causing the Soldiers to be tossed up. The armor then hits them with both of it's Pneumatic Hammers, and as the soldiers are in the air, they are blasted by the Mark XXIV's Repulsors. It continued battling the Extremis Soldiers after. The armor was presumed to have fought and killed several extremis soldiers during the fight, as it was one of the last 21 armors left standing and succeeded in eliminating the remaining extremis forces with the help of the other Iron Legion armors. The Mark XXV then resumes to flying around the oil rig in the aftermath of the battle. "Clean Slate Protocol" The Mark XXV was then detonated by J.A.R.V.I.S. for fireworks along with the other 20 armors, under the Tony's order of the "Clean Slate Protocol". This was to show Tony's devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. It was one of the last suits to detonate. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game |iso8 = |time = 41 mins, 55 seconds |xp = 6,500 XP |info = }} The Mark XXV is a playable and unlock-able armor in the game. The armor was available as one of the few select-able armors during the game's release. It's the 2nd weakest armor under the Striker Missile category and is the 6th weakest armor in the game. ---- ---- Lego Marvel Avengers The Mark XXV '''is a playable, and an unlockable armor in the game. To unlock the '''Mark XXV, '''while at the surface, head over to the Helicarrier and lead to the Helicarrier's control room, and then head over to the '''Left Entrace, then you're experiencing a corridor. Need a hint?, The Laboratory is on the left. Then, you see a Doctor Scientist experiencing problems about The Cradle. The Doctor Scientist explains that they have delighted about the Doctor Cho's cradle technology succeeded making the process of an entire being. Turns out it's a lack of success and compromised during the process. To do this, she advises the player to turn it off and on again. To do this procedure, pull the lever, and then you need a character that fires an electric beam. If you selected one then fire it. Once fully charged, the right controller is enabled, while activating it, you can see 4 shapes, the picture is on the right side means that you need to do the correct shape that was indicating at the picture. Once it is cracked, the left controller is unlocked. Now the left one displays a Lego human figure, to do this, it is simple like you make a lego formation of it, set the dismantled pieces on it, creating a Lego figure. Once it is constructed, it is like start to loading, as the body was sent to The Cradle, the player successfully creates an entire being. Gladly, after The Cradle is back online. You have a reward: Mark XXV! Taunt When selecting The Mark XXV in the HUD, a taunt will play that Tony was strangely feeling that something was shudder in his feet, it was an armor and Tony actives to the armor. Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * Aside from being called the "Striker", the Mark XXV also has another name called the "Thumper". * The Mark XXV is the twenty-fifth suit built by Tony Stark, and is the eighteenth suit as part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * The Mark XXV's original armor color is grey and yellow, but in Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, it is colored black and yellow, but this is maybe just because of the brightness. Gallery Mark25.png Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXV_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_001.jpg|Mark XXV in Iron Man 3 Strikersav.jpg Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXV_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_002.jpg|Mark XXV in Iron Man 3 Thumper.jpg Mark 25 in Iron Man 3.jpg|Mark XXV in Iron Man 3 Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXV_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_003.jpg|Mark XXV in Iron Man 3 Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXV_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_004.jpg|Mark XXV in Iron Man 3 Mark 25.JPG Photo(619).JPG 422_stream.jpg WSMdRNn.jpg 1C617FC850569047F50AAC1206783D10.jpg|Iron man assemblers Striker armor by Hasbro IM3_SoA_MK25.png File:Photo (15).jpg|The full view of the Mark XXV, as seen in the Iron Man 3 - The Official Game application for mobile devices. Thumper_designs_.jpg Photo(31).jpg download (12021).jpg KING-ARTS-DFS033-MARVEL-IRON-MAN-3-鋼鐵人-3-–-STRIKER-先鋒、MARK-XXV、MARK-25、馬克-25-01.jpg Hot-Toys-Striker-Iron-Man-Mark-25-Sixth-Scale-Figure-Iron-Man-3-007-900x600.jpg Ipx9M8mZKRfW.jpg download (25052).jpg download45054.jpg download (36063).jpg 902312-iron-man-mark-xxv-striker-011.jpg maxresdefault (25).jpg sdefault (3).jpg|Lego Mk 25 Striker References External Links * * * * The Mark XXV's information, at [http://comicbook.com/blog/2013/04/02/iron-man-3-suits-of-armor-revealed-in-detail/ Comic Book.com.] ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Striker Missile Category:Clean Slate Protocol Category:Destroyed Armors